The present invention relates to toy guns capable of shooting soft projectiles upon the release of stored compressed air. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to firing shells which can store a charge of compressed air for use, or integrated with such toy guns.
Toy guns capable of firing soft projectiles upon release of compressed air are known. These comprise pump-action or other mechanisms for forcing a jet of air against a projectile to cause it to be fired from the toy gun. The various known firing mechanisms are complex and costly to manufacture and can be unreliable in use. Furthermore, rapid-firing toy machine guns cannot generally exploit compressed air firing due to complexities associated with recharging a store of compressed air.
A compressed air firing shell for a toy gun overcomes or substantially ameliorates at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally provides an improved means of storing and releasing a charge of compressed air to fire soft projectiles from toy guns.